Am I Ready For This?
by catherine.cat33
Summary: sequel to FIND ME...Clare and Eli's relationship has gone from high to low, and back again. What if a question can pick their relationship? What will happen to our beloved couple?
1. YES!

**Author's Note:** Hey there...here's the sequel to Find Me, the third in these stories...

**Disclamer:** I DONT own Degrassi or its characters

_"I was waiting for the right moment. I don't plan on losing you either, so, will you marry me?"_

_My breath hitches. _~ Previous Ending

**Chapter One: Aren't We Too Young?**

"Eli…I don't know what to say…" my eyes search the ground.

"A yes would be nice."

"But, Eli…I'm going to be a senior. You've just graduated. Don't you want to live? See the world?" I ask. He stands up and looks at me.

"So you love me?"

"That's a silly question! Of course I love you!"

"Then marry me!"

"It isn't that easy Eli. How will I explain this to my parents?"

"The parents who blamed you for Darcy going insane? The parents who haven't talked to you in a year? You've been without them for this whole year, Clare. Marry me!"

"Eli…I…I just don't know what to say. I want to. I do. But, I mean, we're so young!"

"And I don't want to spend another moment without you. Clare, please, I love you. Marry me!"

I look down at the ring.

I take a minute and weigh the options in my head.

_Marry Eli?_ I lose out on finding myself…

_But, what if I've already found who I am?_ Then I guess marrying him would work out…

_I'm still in high school!_ We can wait a year, can't we?

One question remains in my head…

_Do you _want_ to marry him?_

"Yes." I say.

He gives me a hug and puts the ring on my finger. "I love you Clare." he kisses me.

"We can wait until after I finish my senior year, right?" I ask.

"Anything you want!" He smiles. He takes my hands and brings me back inside.

"Well?" Mark asks.

"She said yes!"

They clap.

They all knew?

And no one told me?

Oh well…What could go wrong?

**Author's Note:** Don't hate the short chapter...I PROMISE...more to come...comment with ideas PLEASE

xoxoxo Cat


	2. Really? I'm WHAT?

**Author's Note:** Hello...welcome to chapter two

**Disclamer:** I DONT own Degrassi or its characters

_Chapter Two: Really? I'm What?_

Summer is a time for fun, right? And that's what we've been having. We went to Fiona's summer house in New York for two weeks. Which we spent on the beach. And, Eli and I took the next step in our relationship. I mean, we are engaged so making love isn't that bed, is it? But…everything has consequences. And, I'm staring at the consequences now.

"Clare, are you done in there yet?" Adam calls through the door.

I don't answer. All I can do is stare down at this small plastic test.

"If you don't answer I'm coming in there."

How can I tell people? How could this happen? We used a condom! We were safe! Why me?

"That's it…I'm coming in." the door to the bathroom opens.

I cover the test with my hands.

"Clare, you've been in here a long time! Is everything all right?"

Now I have to tell him! How else can I explain being in here for ten minutes?

"Clare…answer me."

My face is pale. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears. "Close the door."

"Umm…okay." he does as told.

"Sit down." I order.

He laughs. I turn to him. Fire in my eyes. He sits on the edge of the bathtub.

"What's going on Clare? You've been weird lately?"

"I…um…"

"This has been going on since we got back from New York two days ago…before then even."

"Adam…I'm…I'm…well, you see three weeks ago right before we went to New York, and after Eli proposed we…we…we had sex."

"What? I thought…"

I cut him off, "We're engaged! That counts to me. But, maybe this is what God wants as my punishment…God, I mean gosh, how could I have been so stupid."

"What do you mean…are you pregnant?" he asks.

I avert my gaze.

"Clare!"

"Oh my God! Don't tell me! We used a condom. I thought we were protected. But, apparently not."

"It'll be okay."

"No it won't. How can you say that? Eli's going to hate me! I'm a pregnant teenager. I'm in high school. God, I've become a statistic! What will my parents say? They'll for sure throw me out! I'll be on the streets."

"If that does happen, which I doubt it will, you can stay with me and my family."

"'Cause you're mom would let me!" I smile.

"Right…" he laughs.

I breathe in and out.

How am I going to do this?

Can I raise a child?

How can I tell Eli?

**Author's Note:** Love it, hate it, cause I LOVE it...as of now

xoxoxo Cat


	3. Telling The Parents Leads To Smiles?

**Author's Note:** Hello...welcome to chapter three. Hope you lovvvvve it!

**Disclamer:** I DONT own Degrassi or its characters

_Chapter Three: Telling The Parents Leads To Smiles, Then Pain_

I wake up on Eli's couch safely wrapped in his arms. Nothing could ruin this moment.

The door to the apartment creaks open.

"Baby Boy, are you home?"

I groan. _Cece_.

"_Oh_…Hello Clarabelle."

I nudge Eli awake. Bullfrog's here too. _Joy_!

I sit up and smack Eli's arm trying to wake him up.

When he finally does the first thing he does is see me.

"Did we, um, interrupt something?" Cece asks a smile on her face.

"No, mom, we were _just_ sleeping."

"Whatever you say baby boy."

Eli groans, "_Mom_!"

I giggle.

"What's so funny Clare?" Eli asks.

"Nothing..._nothing_ at all." I smirk.

"Mom…why are you here?" he asks.

"Well, you did give us keys."

"You gave them keys?" I whisper to him. He shrugs.

"So what are you two up to?" Cece says as she sits down on the recliner.

"Seeing as we just woke up…breakfast." Eli smirks.

"We'll take you. We wanted to talk to you two anyways."

"Uh…no…let's stay here. We have something to tell you."

Bullfrog and Cece share a look, but eventually they both nod. Eli grabs my wrist and pulls me to the back of the apartment by his room.

"Clare? What are you doing?"

"We're going to have to tell your parents, and mine…are we not?" I ask.

"I guess." he replies. We walk back out and find Cece cooking pancakes and Bullfrog making coffee. I go and grab a cup. I need to wake up.

Eli grabs the cup, "Clare…no coffee."

"_But_…" I whine.

"Oh, Elijah…let the girl have a cup of coffee." Bullfrog says.

I take the cup back, "Daddy knows best." I smirk.

Eli grabs the cup, "Clare, you aren't supposed to have caffeine."

"But…coffee is _so_ good!"

"Clare…"

I pout, "Fine. I'll make some decaf tea." I walk to the stove and put over a kettle for my tea.

"Don't be so controlling Baby Boy." Cece says as she flips a pancake.

"No...no, he's right." I say. I pour the hot water into a cup and grab a decaf tea bag.

"Well…"

Eli cuts his mom off, "We have some news."

"What kind of news. We already know you're engaged." Cece smiles.

We sit down at the small kitchen table.

"We're looking for a bigger apartment…or maybe even a house."

"But…you just bought this place. Baby Boy, do you have the money for this?"

"Mom…we need bigger than a one bedroom apartment."

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant!" I cut their conversation off.

Bullfrog and Cece stare at me. Both their gazes fall to my stomach.

"We're going to be grandparents?" Cece asks.

"Are you mad?" I ask.

"Mad…no Clare…not at all. We're just surprised. I'm happy though." she smiles.

"We've always wanted grandkids." Bullfrog adds in.

After they leave Eli pulls me in for a hug.

"Now, your parents?" he asks.

I sigh into his shoulder. "No."

"Yes, now come on." he smirks.

"Can I call them first? I mean, they are divorced. And, I'd rather tell them together."

"Fine. Who's at the house this week?"

"My mom."

"Then call your dad, and tell him to come there."

"Okay." I grab the cordless phone from the counter. I dial my dad's phone number.

"Hello, Randall Edwards speaking."

"Hi Daddy. I need a favor."

"What is it this time? Money? Food? Clothes?" he groans.

"No…I need you to come to the house today…be there in like ten minutes?" I ask.

"Is this a trick to get your mother and I back together? 'Cause if it is it won't work!"

"Gosh Daddy. No. I have something to tell you two though."

"Fine. Be there soon."

"Bye Daddy. I love you."

Dial tone.

"Let's go." Eli smiles and walks me out of there.

"Can we take my car? I think showing up in the death mobile might make them more nervous."

"Sure."

We get into my car, and we drive to my house. I grab the spare key from under the ceramic bunny rabbit on the front steps and I open the door.

"Mom!" I call out. She comes out of the kitchen.

"Clare! When did you get back from New York? I've missed you." she hugs me.

"Clare, are you in here?" My dad enters the house.

"Randall." My mother stiffens up.

"Hello Helen."

"Can we act civil? Let's sit down in the living room." I say.

We all go sit down on the tattered couch.

"What was so important that I had to come over here?" my dad asks.

"Well, Eli and I are engaged."

"Clare! You're much too young!" My mother exclaims.

"I won't allow it."

"But that's not all…"

My mother cuts me off, "What, it's not like you're pregnant."

I avert my gaze.

"Clare Diane Edwards!" my mother exclaims.

"It's his fault. I'll kill you." my dad says to Eli.

"Dad! Mom! Eli and I are engaged. We are going to get married. We will have this child. We will raise it. In January I turn eighteen. Then you have no say in what I do. I'll raise this child. With Eli by my side."

"Clare!" My mom exclaims.

"Mom! I'm moving in with Eli."

"What?"

"Goodbye."

Eli and I leave.

**Author's Note:** So?

xoxoxo Cat


	4. Friends?

**Author's Note:** Hello...welcome to chapter four! This is two weeks after she told her parents...btw she's in her SECOND month...yeah...we're moving fast...

**Disclamer:** I DONT own Degrassi or its characters

_Chapter Four: Friends?_

Two weeks have passed. _Two weeks._ I've officially moved in with Eli, and we've begun searching for a house. Cece and Bullfrog have promised to help us if we need it. But for now I'm worried. School starts in four weeks. By then I'll have had my first doctor's appointment. By then I should know if this baby's a boy or a girl. By then I'll be in my third…fourth month. My second trimester. How can I do this?

_You have Eli with you._ Doesn't change the fact I'm a _pregnant_ teenage statistic!

_Calm down Clare. Breath. In and out._ I'll be fine.

_My friends!_ How will I tell this to them? I bet Adam told Fiona already. Maybe…but what about _Alli_. We've been on the rocks since the whole letter thing. I explained that I didn't mean any of it, but she _knows_ better. She knows that everything in _all_ of those letters was _true_.

_But, I need her now!_ I can't go through this without my best friend. I just can't. That's why I'm standing on the front porch of her house. Trying to get up the courage to ring the bell. Trying to calm myself down enough to tell her.

_Breathe_.

I ring the doorbell. It seems to vibrate.

The door opens and Alli's mom stands in the doorway.

"Mrs. Bhandari, Hi. Is Alli home?" I ask.

"Hello Clare." Is it insane that her mother has forgiven me and I don't think Alli has. I mean, her mother is…how to put it in nice words…a controlling overbearing worrying mother. "Alliah's up in her room. Come on in."

I smile and enter the house.

"Alliah! Your friend Clare is here." her mother calls. She smiles to me and then excuses herself.

I walk up the stairs. For some reason the walls in this house seem to be closing in on me. I feel like this is a mountain. And I've lost my breath. Or I've gone snorkeling. And my oxygen is running out. I get to her room door and find it open. Alli's sitting down on her bed. Like she's been anticipating my arrival. Like she knows I was coming even when I didn't.

"Clare." she gets up and hugs me.

"Hey Al." I smile. She leads me into her room and closes the door after me. I sit down on her bed and lean against the wall.

She lays down on the bed next to me. "What's wrong Clare?"

"Why does something have to be wrong? Maybe I just wanted to see you."

"I love you to _death_, but we've hardly talked over the past year. It's been _killing_ me. I am glad that you came here, but there _has_ to be a reason. You haven't called me "Al" in forever."

"_Fine_. I'll tell you, but you have to promise me to things." Tears are threatening to escape.

"_Anything_ Clare. I promise."

"You need to promise not to judge and not tell anyone. And you have to promise you'll stand by me no matter _what_!"

"What's _gotten_ into you?"

"_Funny_." I laugh

"I don't get it."

"You will in a second." I take in as deep breath. "Eli proposed to me on the night of his graduation. And I accepted."

"Clare. That's great. But we're still in high school."

"That's not it…I'm pregnant."

"Ha. Now I get it." she smiles.

"Right, funny, funny stuff."

"How…how long have you known?"

"I've known two weeks. But, the time we did was five weeks ago."

"So you're two months along?" she exclaims.

"Yes."

"Wow…out of everyone, you're pregnant!" she exclaims.

"Please, can we not say the "p" word?"

"What pickle?" she asks.

"Al, this is serious! I'm living with Eli. I'm a statistic! Al, why me?"

"I don't know Clare. But, you should talk to Jenna. Her baby boy Oliver is a year old. She went through the whole "Shit I'm a statistic!" stage. She can help you."

"Al…Jenna hates me. I haven't talked to her since before the whole letter thing."

"Well, I have. She misses you. Trust me. Clare, she's sorry."

"It doesn't matter. Those letter's were petty. I really didn't mean them."

"That's a lie."

"I know. But I am sorry for them."

"I accept. Now, let's go find Jenna." Alli stands up and holds out her hand for me to take.

"Let's." I grab her hand and stand up.

**Author's Note:** Wellllllllllllll? Review for more chapters...PLEASE!

xoxoxo Cat


	5. Baby Help?

**Author's Note:** Hello...welcome to chapter five. This chapter WANTS you to read it! AND review...so DONT disapoint!

**Disclamer:** I DONT own Degrassi or its characters

_Chapter 5: Baby Help_

Alli drives us to Jenna and KC's place. A small apartment next to her older brother Kyle's. We ring the doorbell.

"Hey Jenna." Alli smiles and walks in.

I stand in the doorway.

"Clare-Bear?" Jenna asks.

"Hi." my voice is small.

"Get in here." she pulls my hand. We go in and sit down on the couch. "KC, Kyle, and Oliver are out today."

"Jenna…how did it feel?" I ask.

"What?"

"How did walking through the doors of Degrassi feel?" I repeat.

"It was weird. At first it seemed like everyone was staring at me. Then I got used to it."

"Oh..."

She cuts me off, "What's this about Clare-Bear?"

"Well…"

"Are you hiding something?"

"Yes, Jenna, I am. I'm engaged."

"Congrats…but what else is there?"

"I might also be pregnant." I whisper.

"Saint Clare! Pregnant! Wow."

"That's what I said!" Alli smiles.

"Don't worry Clare, you'll have me and Alli all the way."

"Don't forget Adam. Oh, and Fitz if he hears anyone making fun of you." Alli adds in.

"Fitz? Oh yeah. You, him, Eli, and Adam hung out all last year." Jenna says.

"Yeah." I smile. "Oh shit…I don't want anyone to find out. Alli, you can't tell Sav or anyone! Jenna, don't tell KC, or anyone. Please. Only my parents, Eli, his parents, Adam, and you two know."

"Clare…that's a long list." Jenna laughs. "Don't forget you have to tell Mr. Simpson and your teachers when we go back to Degrassi. Oh, and I'm pretty sure when you begin to grow people will figure it out."

I groan. "Don't remind me."

The door to the apartment opens. "Jenna are you home?"

"Hey K." Jenna smiles. "Ollie!"

The baby in KC's arms reaches out for Jenna. Jenna takes Oliver in her arms.

"Hey Alli, Clare." KC says. I stand up, pulling Alli up with me.

"We should go." Alli says.

Alli drops me off at my apartment.

I go upstairs, and open the door. "Eli?" I call out.

He comes out from the bedroom with a box in his hands. "Guess what?"

"What?" I ask.

"I found us a new place." he smiles.

"What?" I exclaim giving him a hug.

"This is the last box. Let's go." he takes my hand and we leave the apartment.

"But, what about the couch…and, and the bed?"

"We'll get them later." he smiles. We go into Morty and Eli takes out a blindfold.

"Are you going to kill me?" I joke.

"Just put it on." he smirks.

I do. As we drive the car ride is silent.

"Could you at least tell me where we're going?"

"Somewhere…"

I cut him off, "Over the rainbow?"

He laughs, "We're here."

He comes to my door and opens it.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" I ask.

"Here…let me."

I gasp.

**Author's Note:** what does their place look like that made Clare gasp? OMFG how could Eli afford a gasp-worthy place? hmmmmmm...I wonder?

SORRY! if you were one of the people who read it the way where it was twice the amount...SORRY!

xoxoxo Cat


	6. New Home

**Author's Note:** Hello...welcome to chapter five. This chapter WANTS you to read it! AND review...so DONT disapoint!

**Disclamer:** I DONT own Degrassi or its characters

_Chapter 5: New House and Paints_

"Is this…"

Eli cuts me off, "I thought you'd want to raise your kid or kids in the future, in the same house you were raised…in Toronto at least."

"Eli…I love it! But, how did? My mom? She…"

"She gets the apartment, we get the house. It was a compromise I was willing to make."

I hug him. "This is amazing! Thank you." I run into the house and notice the only things in here are some pictures, the dining room table, all the kitchen appliances, and the sofa. Everything else is gone. Eli walks in behind me.

"So…I was thinking we could change things up a bit."

"Thank you." I smile.

"Anything for you." he kisses me. "Let me bring these boxes in and then we could go and pick out paints."

Two hours later Eli announces we can leave.

We go to the paint store and pick out some paints for our room and the living room. Blue walls in our bedroom, and a greener green in the living room. Our eyes. As we drive home my thoughts fall on the appointment I have in two weeks. The appointment where I find out the baby is either a boy or a girl. but my first appointment is tomorrow.

How scary is that?

**Author's Note:** sorry for the short REALLY short chapter...I'm a little stressed and uninspired...

i'll post sometime tomorrow...maybe...most likely...i dont know though...

xoxoxo Cat


	7. First Appointment

**Author's Note:** Hey Hey Hey...guess who? That's right! Me, Cat! Here's the newest chapter! I love reviews!

**Discalmer: **I DONT own Degrassi, it's characters, or the shirt Clare wears in this chapter...that shirt is one of my favorites from this store...

_Chapter 7: First Apointment_

I wake up to the sound of the alarm clock beeping. The time: 6 am. I groan and fall back into the bed. Eli wraps his arm around my waist tightly, but gently.

"I'm sorry for the rude awakening Blue Eyes." he mumbles into my neck causing shivers to run down my back.

"Can't we just go back to sleep?" I groan.

"You have that doctor's appointment at seven thirty."

"Why did we make it that early?" I mumble.

"Sorry Clare, it was the only time they had available. I wish we could go back to sleep too, but we need to eat and get ready."

"I'm pregnant…I need my sleep." I say with my eyes closed.

"Come on…get up." He kisses my shoulder and gets out of bed. I turn to watch as he changes out of his clothes.

"Sleepy." I close my eyes.

"Get up." Eli laughs.

"No…pick me up." I smile.

He smirks, but lifts me up bridal style and drops me on the floor by my dresser.

"I'll go make breakfast." he says.

"No…we're up early, let's go to the Dot. Just let me get dressed." I reply.

"Okay."

I grab my clothes I set aside for today and go into my bathroom. I take off my shirt and look at myself in the mirror. I put a hand on my stomach which has grown a small bit. I sigh. Someday soon I'm going to be huge. I put on my ripped jeans and my Pitter-Pattern tee. I brush my hair and put in a white flower headband. I brush my teeth and go back to Eli. I put on my white converse sneakers. When I finish I stand back up and smile. Eli takes his hand in mine and we walk down the stairs. We go into his hearse and he drives us to the Dot. When we get there the only person inside is Peter. The door's locked. I sigh, but knock on the door. Peter looks up, smiles, and comes to open the door.

"Peter Stone…I will love you forever if you give me food! Please!" I slump down onto the counter stool.

He eyes me, "What?"

"Don't ask." Eli smiles sitting down next to me.

"All right. What will it be?" Peter asks.

"Chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream. Oh, oh, and I large vanilla milkshake!" I announce.

"Are you feeling alright Clare?" Peter asks.

"Just hungry." I smile.

"For you?" Peter asks Eli.

"Just coffee." he smirks.

"Be right back." Peter walks to the stove. Eli turns to be and puts his arm around me.

A loud banging comes from the door of the Dot as Peter walks back out with my food. I turn around and see Alli standing there, bouncing and knocking on the door. I smile and go open the door.

"We aren't open yet!" Peter groans.

"_Grow_ _up_ Peter!" I smirk. Alli sits next to me at the counter.

"Al, why are you here?" I ask after I take a bite of my pancake.

She smiles, "Like I was going to miss my best friends first baby appointment!"

"_Alli_!"

"Best friends first…_what_?" Peter hands me my milkshake.

"Nothing." I groan.

"Did I hear baby appointment?" he repeats.

"_No_…you must need to get your ears checked."

"_Clare_!"

"_Peter_!" I mock.

"Is Saint-Clare _pregnant_?" he fake gasps.

I hide my head in my hands.

"_What_? You are?" he asks.

"Just drop it!" I exclaim.

"Fine." he walks away.

I finish my food and the three of us thank Peter, even if he _didn't_ deserve it, and walk out to Morty.

"Do I _have_ to go in _that_?" Alli whines.

"If you want to come with us, then yes, you do." I smirk as I get in. She groans, but hops into the hearse.

The drive to the obstetrician's office lasts around twenty minutes, and we make it there with ten minutes to spare. We wait in the lobby. Eli stares off in a daze. Alli looks through one of the baby magazines. I tap my foot impatiently.

A nurse walks over to us.

"Miss. Clare Edwards?" the three of us stand up.

"Are you all with her?"

Alli and Eli smile and nod. We follow the nurse to the back room.

"Doctor Michaels will be in shortly, but first I need to get a sample of blood to test." the nurse smiles. She rubs my sleeve with an alcohol prep pad then begins poking at my arm.

When she gets the blood sample she excuses herself. Dr. Michaels walks in moments later.

"I'm Dr. Adrianna Michaels, it says here that you're about two months pregnant. And you're seventeen? Well, times have changed." she smiles lightly.

"I'm Clare Edwards, this is my fiancée Eli and my best friend Alli." I shake the Doctor's hand.

"Well Clare, Eli, Alli…it's nice to meet you." she smiles. The nurse walks back in with the blood test results.

"Well Clare, you are indeed pregnant. When did you last get your period?" she asks.

"I was supposed to get it on June 13th, but I didn't. My last one was May 13th."

"Well, when did you have sex?"

"June 10th…I think." I say.

"Let's see…todays July 30th…Clare you are almost eight weeks. We'll need to go through what you should do to optimize your baby's health. But first we need t check your blood pressure."

I hold out my arm and she checks. "Perfect." she smiles.

"So, what do I need to do?" I ask.

"Well for starters you should be taking folic acid, along with other vitamins. You should eat regularly and eat a balanced diet. No caffeine, no alcohol, no smoking, no drugs. Watch what you eat because whatever mommy eats, baby eats. Have you been watching what you eat?"

I nod, "Oh, and I don't smoke or drink or anything like that."

"Good. You should exercise regularly. If you have any questions or anything call me."

"Thank you Doctor Michaels." I smile.

"See you in two weeks Clare." she waves.

We walk out of the office and decide to go back to the Dot.

"Hey Clare. Eli." Fitz greets up at the door. Alli says goodbye and that she'll call me later. Eli and I walk over to Fitz's table and sit down.

"Hey Mark." I smile.

Peter walks over. "Long time no see Clare."

"Two hours…you're right, so long!" I smile.

"So how did the appointment go?"

I groan, "Not as fast as you better!" I smile.

Peter takes the hint and walk away.

Mark's green eyes are locked on my blue ones.

_Shit_…

"What appointment Clare?" he asks.

**Author's Note:** Review Review Review...PLEASE!

xoxoxo Cat


	8. Brother?

**Author's Note:** Hey guys...here's the new chapter...hope you like it!

**Disclamer:** I own my stories and my life, not Degrassi or it's characters

_Chapter 8: Brother?_

Mark's face has genuine concern and I feel bad for keeping this from him. I smile, mouth one minute, and pull Eli outside to talk to him.

"Eli, we _need_ to tell him." I smile.

"No…we don't. He's as much my friend as he is yours. We can lie."

"No, Eli, I _can't_ lie to him. God, he took a bullet for me. I _can't_ lie to him!"

Eli thinks this over for a minute before responding, "_Fine_, I see your point."

"Why don't you go home?" I ask.

"What?"

"Eli…I think it would be best if I told him, you know, without you there. I mean, you didn't always used to be on the best terms, and you know he used to like me. He's protective of me. And, I'd rather tell him by myself." I say.

"I'll meet you back at the house." Eli kisses me quickly before going to Morty. He waves and drives off. I go back into the Dot and sit down across from Mark.

"What appointment Clare?" he asks again, worry covering his face. I look around. Then I turn back to him.

"Could we talk about this somewhere else?" I whisper.

"Where?" he asks.

"Follow me." I smile. I get up and walk out of the Dot. I hear Mark's footsteps behind me. I walk across the street and go into the park's entrance. Little kids are running around. I smile and watch them as I walk to my spot. The swings. Where I basically spent my childhood. I take a seat on the wooden swing and let my feet sway in the sand. Mark comes up and I feel his eyes burning a hole in my forehead. Tears well up in my eyes, and a few fall. "You can say it. I know you _know_."

"Know what?" he asks.

"That I'm…I'm _pregnant_." I whisper loud enough for just him to hear. I don't look up. He sits down on the swing next to mine. And turns me to face him. I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"_Why_ are you crying?" he asks.

"Because you…you probably think I'm a _slut_. I'm _pregnant_. I'm a _teenager_. God, this is _not_ me! This is _not_ who I am. _I'm_ the _Christian_, the goody-goody. Not the pregnant girl or the girl who has _sex_. _This_ isn't _me_!" I say.

"Clare, you know what I think of you. _Nothing_ could change that. You saved my life. _You_ made me be the me who I am today. It doesn't matter if you're pregnant. _That_ doesn't make you a slut. What makes you a slut is if you sleep with every guy that has two legs." he pauses and lets me laugh a little, "Clare, trust me you _aren't_ a slut! You're _anything_ but. You were engaged to Eli when you slept together, right?"

"Of course." I reply.

"Then that counts for something, doesn't it? Clare, you're only a slut if _you_ believe it. And, _I_ don't think you believe it. I think you just are trying to get to the reasoning behind this pregnancy. Clare, things happen for a reason. I _didn't_ die so I could be alive and get a _second_ chance. You're _pregnant_ because you can raise a child _better_ than all those other mothers out there who are unfit. I _believe_ in you." he smiles.

"When did you get so smart?" I ask.

He laughs, "When I got to be friends with you."

I cry into my hands.

"Clare…are you okay?" he asks.

"I think it's a mix of my hormonal state and what you just said. That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me."

He smiles, "Thank you."

"Mark…I'm _scared_. Scared of how this will turn out. Scared of what everyone will think of me." I stand up.

He stands up too, "You think _too_ much about how you're viewed."

"Wow…that's the third time I've heard that. First KC, then Eli, and now you."

"But, I'm your "_big bro_" I mean different than someone who's dating you." he hugs me.

"If you're my "_big_ _brother_", then you'll there for me. I _lost_ my sister when she tried to kill me. I _lost_ my dad when he and my mom got divorced. And, I _lost_ my mom when she found out I was pregnant. If you're my brother then _don't_ make me lose you too. _Please_. You're the _only_ family I have beside Eli and his parents. And his parents…well, you've met them. If you're my brother, then _don't_ leave me. Be there for me. _Please_."

"I'll be by your side no matter what. And, I _am_ your big brother." he smiles.

**Author's Note:** I hope you show how much you liked or disliked this chapter by reviewing! And...I'm working on sequels for my stories What Did I do wrong?, and Its been years and you should know that...but ideas are hard and not that easy to come by...so it might take some time to post them!

xoxoxo Cat


	9. Namesfor HOW many?

**Authr's Note: **Hey there people of earth! Enjoying this lovely day on our lovely planet? I am. :)

**Disclamer:** I own a coach purse...not Degrassi or it's characters...so just dont ask about it )':

_Chapter 9: Names…for _how_ many?_

We leave the park walking, me a step or two ahead. I can feel his eyes glued to my back.

"Ask me already." I smile still walking.

His voice seems shocked, "Wh-what?"

"I know you're staring at me. And I know _you_. So just ask." I reply.

He sighs, "Fine. I was going to ask you how it feels."

"How what feels?" I ask as I unlock the door to my house.

"You know…being _pregnant_." he whispers.

"Uh…aside from waking up at two am and puking, it really isn't different." I smile as we walk into the house. "_Eli_! I'm home! Mark's here too, so come be a good host and say hello!"

Eli comes out of the kitchen and greets me with a kiss. He nods to Mark, "Hey."

"I hear you're going to be a dad." Mark smiles.

"You don't say." Eli smirks.

~~2 weeks later~~

Eli started working at the Dot four days ago. Partially because of Peter being a big brother, but _mainly_ because I guilted Peter into it. Alli sits beside me as I wait for my name to be called.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" she asks, looking up from the magazine that is carefully placed on her lap.

"What?" I ask.

"Clare! You're ten weeks pregnant. In about twenty-six weeks you'll be having a baby. I don't want my godson or goddaughter running around without a name!"

"Who says you get to be godmom?" I ask.

She feigns hurt, "Ouch Clare. But, as your best friend I think I'd make a good godmom to that kid."

"Al, that was a joke. Of course you'll be the godmother." I smile. She squeals and hugs me.

"Clare Edwards." A nurse calls. Alli and I stand up and follow her to the back room. "Dr. Michaels will be with you soon."

"So…names?" Alli pesters.

"I don't know." I reply.

"I always liked Julia for a girl…"

I cut her off, "Sure, name my baby after the dead ex."

Her face flushes and she smiles embarrassedly, "Right."

A knock on the door causes me to jump a bit. Dr. Michaels walks in.

"Hello Clare. Are you ready for your sonogram?" she asks as she takes my blood pressure.

"What happens if I say no?" I ask.

She laughs, "You need to do this at one point. Better now than later, right? Come on."

Alli and I walk behind her into the room across the hall. She closes the door behind us, and puts the light above the machine on. Alli stands in the corner of the small room and I hop up onto the bed. The machine next to me whirs as it turns on. Dr. Michaels tells me to pull up my shirt and I do so. She puts gel on what she calls the transducer and then puts that on my stomach. I shiver from the contact with the cold gel.

She smiles, "Sorry. I probably should have warned you the gel was a bit cold."

"You could say that again." I reply. She pushes down on my stomach with the small device that looks like a microphone without the top. She stares at the screen for a few moments.

"There are your baby's feet…" she pauses.

"Why are there four of them?" Alli asks coming to my side.

"I…um…" she moves the transducer up and down for a few moments. "there are the heads. Clare, you're having twins." she smiles. How can someone be smiling now?

"What?" I ask.

"Twins?" Alli asks.

"Yes. Congratulations." the doctor smiles and looks from me to the screen. "I know this is difficult Clare, but you'll get passed this. Really. I was there. And I was pregnant with triplets," she pauses and laughs a bit, "but eventually I got over the fact that it was going to be hard and focused on the little smiles and the first steps. The first time they call you mom."

She does make it sound good…

"Would you like still pictures?"

I nod my head.

"How many?"

Alli and I stare at each other. I think. Me and Eli…Adam…Alli…Mark…

"Five." Alli answers.

"Alright." the doctor hits a button and hands Alli five pictures.

"What are they?" I ask.

"Uh…" the doctor hits a few buttons on the machine and studies it for a minute. "Two girls."

"Girls?" I ask.

"Two of them?" Alli beams. Welcome to the world of the spoiled kids, I think.

A few minutes later after I had made my next appointment about a month from now Alli and I sit in her car before we drive off.

"Twins. Twice the mouths to feed. Twice the diapers. Twice the…"

Alli cuts me off, "Clare stop overreacting."

"Over—overreacting would be screaming and crying. Al, I'm stating the obvious."

She pulls into a parking space and we go into the Dot heading for our booth in the back.

"You could ask your parents! Clare, they still care. Just because you think they "disowned" you doesn't mean they instantaneously stop caring for you!" she keeps her voice low.

I groan, "Yes it does Al. The only family I have now is you, Eli, and Mark."

She scoffs, "Not true. You have Adam, Fiona, Jenna, Holly J, Peter, Sav, Spinner…and a lot more."

A small smile forms on my lips, "Still, Al, it's not the same. Sure my parents fought all the time. But they were still mine."

"Clare, I was told not to tell you this, but you're hurting and are in desperate need of being cheered up, so, here it goes," she pauses for "dramatic effect". People never change. "Your mom calls me practically every day asking how you are."

"_What_?"

**Author's Note:** More Reviews equal more chapters...you know what to do...hit that button!

xoxoxo Cat


	10. The Girls

**Author's Note: **I know this is short...I just need some time to come up with some ideas...PROMISE the next chapter will be longer

**Disclamer:** I DONT own Degrassi or it's characters...

_Chapter 10: The Girls_

Today's the day. I sit and wait for my confidence to come. I turn to Alli who holds her phone out in front of my face.

"Clare…just call her already."

I take the phone from Alli and dial my mother's number.

"Alli? Is everything alright? How's Clare?"

I take in a deep breath, but before I can speak my mother's voice cuts me off.

"Hello, Alli, are you there?"

"Mom. It's me."

"Clare?" she asks.

"Hi Mom." I smile.

"How are you? How's the baby?"

"Everything's fine, but could you come and see me?"

"If everything's fine why do you need me to come there? Clare Diane Edwards are you lying to me?"

"No…I'm not lying. I'm just scared."

"Why? Did you find out the sex of the baby?"

"Ye-yeah." I reply.

"Well?"

"Girls."

Her breath hitches, "Girl_s_?"

"Yes."

"As in…"

I cut her off, "Twins."

"Wow."

"Twins!"

"I have to call you back mom." I hang up. Alli takes her phone and leaves the room.

"Twins!"

I shyly turn to Eli. "Hi Eli."

"Twins?" he exclaims.

"Say something else!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because…"

He walks to me, "Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared. Scared you wouldn't want them. Scared you'd leave me. Scared."

"Nothing would make me leave you."

I look up at him and through blurry eyes I see his smile.

"I almost lost you twice. No way I'm going to lose you for real."

"You…you mean that?" I whisper. He kisses my cheek and then lightly kisses my lips.

"I mean it like I meant it when I said I'll love you forever."

"Thank God! I don't think I could do this alone!" I smile.

"I wouldn't let you."

"So, do you know what they are?" Eli asks. I nod.

"Two girls."

"Well Alli and Fiona are going to spoil them."

"Yeah, and you, Adam, and Mark are going to protect them." I smile.

"Well, I don't want my daughters falling for a hearse driving no good boy!"

"Like you?" I joke.

"Exactly."

He kisses me.

**AN:** For your info...the next chapter will be at the begining of school...

xoxoxo Cat


	11. Fighting With Bees

**Author's Note:** I told you I'd give you guys a loooong chapter today...and I kept my promise. YAY!

**Disclamer:** I own about 30 pairs of shoes, however i don't own Degrassi or its characters!

_Chapter 11: Fighting With Bees_

I wake up and go into my bathroom holding onto my uniform. I get out of my pajamas and stare at myself in the mirror. My stomach has grown. It's slightly noticeable now…oh boy. Wait, make that oh girls! I get into my uniform. I can't believe Degrassi still has uniforms. It's insane! But, at least Simpson has made it a non-police state this year. I kiss Eli's cheek and write him a note which I stick on his forehead. I walk down the stairs and open my front door.

"Need a ride?" Mark is standing there, his back to his red pick-up.

"I was going to walk." I smile walking to give him a hug.

"Not when you're pregnant. With twins nevertheless."

I reluctantly agree and jump into the passenger's seat. As he drives I notice that his face is tense.

"Mark, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Bee is at Degrassi."

"What?" Bee is his nickname for Bianca. If she's back…I don't want to think about this.

"She failed too many classes senior year so she has to redo them."

"When did you find this out?"

"A few nights ago. But, I know pregnancy is stressful and too much stress can be bad for the baby so I figured why tell you, but then it got closer and closer to you returning to Degrassi. And I just know Bee and Alli will end up in one fight at least once."

"Well, the thing is that you told me." I smile. He parks the car a block away from school. I look to him.

"Do you want Bee to be angrier at you. I mean you were the reason I ditched her and Owen."

"Right…right. So are you going to let me walk home or do I get another ride?"

"I'll be here." he smiles. I hug him and hop out of the truck. I walk with my bag slung over my shoulders into the building.

"Hey." Adam walks next to me.

"Adam! Where have you been. It's been ages!" I hug him tightly.

He smiles, "I finally introduced Grandma to Adam."

"Really? Aw, Adam. I'm so proud of you!"

"So…" he lowers his voice, "how are you taking the you-know-what?"

"Good. Give me your schedule." he hands the smooth white paper to me. "We have all of our classes together!"

"Awesome."

"Do you want to go to the Dot for lunch? I'd like to talk to you someplace that, well, frankly, no one here will overhear."

"Sure."

We walk into first period Media Immersion. KC pulls me aside.

"Hey KC." I smile.

"Is it true?" he whispers.

"What?"

"That you're pregnant."

My eyes widen, "Who told you?"

"Jenna. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Just, be careful."

"Thanks K."

He gives me a hug and we walk to our seats.

"Clare!" Alli and Jenna run to me and hug me.

"Jenna. Did you blab to KC?"

"Sorry." she bows her head.

"Just don't tell like Bianca or Connor or Wesley or Dave."

"When are you going to talk to Mr. Simpson?"

"I have a free next hour and then lunch. So I figure drop in during the free and then Adam and I will go to the Dot."

Ms. Oh gives us the task of creating a webpage for the Degrassi website. The best one might get a featured spot on the site. When the bell rings I walk straight to Mr. Simpson's offices. Adam following behind me.

"I'll just be a few minutes. Promise." I smile. He sits down in the cushioned seat and I knock on Mr. Simpson's door.

"It's open." he says. I open the door, walk in, and close it back up.

"Mr. Simpson." I smile. He looks up from his paperwork and smiles.

"Clare, come on in please. Have a seat." he takes off his glasses. I sit down on the chair on the other side of his desk.

"I…"

"I can't tell you when the no more uniforms required will be active. We're still working on getting permission from the school board."

"No more uniforms? No…that's not why I'm here."

His face falls, "Oh, sorry. A few people have dropped by asking that this morning. If that isn't why, then do enlighten me."

"Jenna told you when she found out she was pregnant, right?"

He nods, "Why do you ask?"

"Well…I'm in that same boat."

"What do you mean? Are you pregnant?"

I nod, ashamed to be informing my principal of this.

"Well, Clare, I'm not going to say that I'm surprised."

"Uh…thank you.' I say unsure of what else there is to say.

"In plain English that means 'I'm surprised.'" he smiles.

"Oh." I smile.

"How far along are you?"

"What's today?"

"September 8th."

"About three months…more than that though."

"Well. I'll tell Mr. Armstrong to go easy on you in gym."

"Thank you Mr. Simpson."

"Bye Clare," he says as I get up, "and if you need anyone to talk to. My door's always open."

"Thanks Mr. Simpson." I smile, wave, and exit the room. Adam sits patiently waiting for me. I tap on his shoulder and he stand up.

"Ready?" I hold out my arm.

He loops his arm through mine, "Let's go."

We walk across the street to the Dot and sit is a booth by the front. Eli walks up and kisses me.

"Eli…is working…the Dot?" Adam says in between laughter.

"Hey. I'm going to be a dad." Eli reminds him.

"Right." Adam smiles.

"So, what can I get you?"

"I'll have a burger and French fries." Adam says.

"I'll take some French fries and a chicken salad…oh, oh, and a milkshake."

"That it?" Eli smirks. Gently I slap his arm. "Just kidding Blue Eyes."

He walks away leaving Adam and I alone. I take out the sonogram picture I have saved for him; everyone else got theirs.

"Do you want a picture of my sonogram?" I ask.

"Sure." he reaches for the picture.

I pull it back, "There's something you should know before you look at it. I'm having a girl…"

He pulls the picture out of my hands, "Clare that's…what? Two of them?"

I nod.

"Am I going to be a godfather?"

"Maybe…"

"Just maybe? I bet you told Alli she could be godmother already, right?"

"Alli didn't ditch me over the summer." I stick my tongue out at him.

"Ouch Clare." he smirks. Eli comes over and drops off our food. He plops down next to me and starts eating some of my French fries. I slap his hand away.

"Eat Adam's he's not pregnant!" I smile. Eli obliges and steals a few of Adam's. Adam pulls his fries away from Eli.

"She's your fiancée."

"Best guy friend." I shot back.

"You two swap spit."

"Are you a hormonal pregnant mess? I don't think so. Eli eat Adam's fries."

Adam gives in and reluctantly shares his fries with Eli.

My phone buzzes and I open the new text:

_Clare! Where are you? Get back here. NOW!_

_xoxo Al_

Oh Alli…"Adam we should be getting back."

"Why?"

"Because Alli is in dire need of some Clare time. Now move your little butt and let's get going!"

Adam smiles and we leave after Eli tells us he's taken care of the food. We go back to school and see Alli and Jenna standing on the front steps. When they notice us they run over.

"Clare…come with us! Now!" Alli pulls me and Adam apart and tows me along with her into the bathroom.

"What is your problem?" I ask.

"KC let it slip." Jenna spills.

"What? To who?"

"Bianca."

I feel faint. Bianca? As in girl who hates me? Girl who sleeps with everyone's boyfriend? Girl who ruined Alli's relationship.

"What the fuck? How could he do this to me?" I exclaim.

"I'm sorry Clare." Jenna says.

"It isn't your fault. Where is he?" I ask.

"The weight room." Alli replies. I push past them and charge into the weight room. I notice KC being spotted. I walk up to the niner who spots him and shoo him away quietly. I poke my head over KC's my eyes fiery. His mouth gapes and he drops the weights.

"Clare…I can explain." he smiles.

People around us stare. "Out!" I scream to them. They all leave KC and I alone in the weight room.

"Clare…it was a mistake."

"Like it was a mistake when you cheated on me with Jenna? Or like the mistake of you getting Jenna pregnant?"

"Clare, I'm sorry."

"_Sorry_. You're sorry! KC, I trusted you not to tell anyone. Jenna trusted you not to tell anyone. I'd have gotten over it easier if it were Connor or Wesley…even if it was Dave. But _Bianca_! Why her?"

"She just started asking me all about you."

"Really?" I cross my arms in disbelief.

"I swear. The next thing I knew I was telling her. I didn't mean it."

"No matter what you meant or didn't mean you still did it K. You still betrayed me. Betrayed Jenna. God! How could you be so stupid. Now the whole fucking school knows!"

"Not the whole school." he shrugs.

"Not yet. But it's Degrassi K, news travels fast!"

"Clare, if I could I'd go back and not tell Bee."

"Bee, you're calling her Bee now! Are you…are you cheating on Jenna?"

He slumps down.

"KC Guthrie how could you? You and Jenna have a kid!"

"Exactly. I'm not ready to be a father."

"K, no, not your decision anymore. You have a kid. Grow the fuck up!" I storm to the door, but KC's voice stops me.

"You're not going to tell Jenna, are you?"

"That's your job…not mine." I slam the door shut behind me.

I hear boots click-clacking behind me.

"Hey slut." Her voice is like nails on a chalkboard.

I turn around sharply and the only two people in the halls are her and me. "You're calling me a slut?"

"Aren't you pregnant?" she asks sticking her face into mine.

"What's it to you?"

"The fact that Saint Clare is pregnant. Wow. Things change."

"Like your ex-friend Fitz? He's been sober for almost two years and hasn't smoked in almost that same amount of time."

Her face falls, "Did you really just say that?"

"Why?" I ask. She grabs a handful of my hair and tosses me to the ground.

"Bitch." she exclaims.

I get up and run out of the front of the building. I stand outside for a moment figuring what to do when I hear the door slam open and footsteps stomp down the stairs. I turn around and look into her fiery brown eyes.

"What, Miss Saint Clare to good to fight little old me?" she asks.

"No Bianca. I just don't want a fight. It could hurt…"

She cuts me off, "Hurt your ego? Manicure?" she kicks my feet out from under me.

"No…hurt my baby. Now listen here Bitch, you may be stonger than me, scarier than me, and meaner than me, but I'm pregnant. Now I know this may mean nothing to you of all people, but if you make me lose this baby by throwing me into lockers or kicking me to the ground, then you're a murderer. You've murdered two babies if you have pushed me hard enough." I am now standing back up.

"You done?"

I nod.

"Good." she punches me in the face and I fall back to the ground.

"Clare! Bee! What the hell is going on here?" I open my eyes and see Mark running over to help me up. When he gets to me he pulls me up and lets me lean on him for support. I can feel blood dripping from my nose.

"Bianca…she hit me, kicked me and pushed me into lockers."

"Bee, how could you?"

"How could I what?"

"Clare's…"

"She knows." I say.

"You know she's pregnant and you still hurt her? Bee, you could have killed the babies!"

"Ba-babies?" she asks. "As in two of them?"

"No…as in one and its imaginary friend!" I exclaim, "Yes Bianca…two."

"I…I didn't know." she backs away.

"Bee, do me a favor? Stay away from Clare and her friends."

Bianca nods and walks back into the school building. Mark turns his attention back to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Can you take me to my obstetrician's office. I need to check to make sure the babies are okay."

He nods and we get into the car and drive to the doctor's office. When I walk in I am greeted with the scent of vanilla. The receptionist looks up. Her face falls.

"Clare, what…what happened? Are you okay?" she asks.

"I need to see Dr. Michaels. Now."

The woman dials the doctors pager number and moments later the woman walks out to greet me. When she sees me her eyes widen and she comes to my side.

"Come with me."

We walk to the sonogram room.

"First…who is this?" she points to Mark.

"He's…"

Mark cuts me off, "I'm her brother."

"Okay. Second of all, how did this happen?"

"This…this girl from my school just attacked me."

"Well, we should do a sonogram and see if everything is fine in there." she turns on the sonogram machine and I pull my shirt up. She put the transducer on my and moves it around trying to see if anything's wrong.

"Dr. Michaels?" I ask.

She breathes, "Everything's fine." she turns the machine off and hands me a towel to wipe my stomach with.

"Thank God." I smile.

**Author's Note:** So...who's excited for the Degrassi premire in like...TWO HOURS AND FORTY MINUTES? I KNOW I AM!

xoxoxo Cat


	12. Redemption

**Author's Note:** Hey there! Reviews are love! Show your love!

**Disclamer:** I own a dog, i don't own Degrassi or it's characters

_Chapter 12: Redemption_

Today's the first day I have gym. I walk into the classroom and sit on the bleachers. Coach Armstrong walks over to me.

"Miss. Edwards, shouldn't you be changing?"

"Mr. Simpson hasn't talked to you? God!" I groan. Mr. Armstrong looks down to his clipboard and then back up to me.

"_Sorry_. I didn't see the note." he smiles and then walks away.

Alli runs to my side. "Clare! We have gym together! _AGH_!" she hugs me.

"By any chance did you hear about why I left yesterday?"

She shakes her head.

"Well, see, Bianca attacked me…"

She cuts me off, "That _whore_ did what! Let me at her! _Shit_. Clare, what about the babies?"

"Fine. I went straight to Dr. Michaels' office. All I had was a bloody nose, and a bruised leg."

"But, Bianca _knew_!" she hisses.

"She's still Bianca Al! Like she really cares what she does to me!"

"Miss. Bhandari, care to join us?" Coach Armstrong yells. She waves at me before walking over to the rest of the class.

"Sitting on the sidelines?"

I turn around and come face to face with Johnny DiMarco. "Why are you…"

He cuts me off, "Assistant…well, _student_ teacher."

_Great, more people who hate me at this school…_

"How have you been?" he asks.

"And you care because…"

"Because believe it or not I'm friends with Fitzy."

"_Really_? I never knew."

"Wow _Saint_ Clare. But, anyways, we both no Fitz has been hopelessly in love with you since he was in 11th grade."

"_Formerly_ in love. Now he calls me his little sister…If you're friends with him how did you _not_ know this?"

"I haven't talked to him since he found out Lucas and I were hired to get you…so seven months."

"And you care about me because…"

"Because contrary to your opinion I _am_ actually a _good_ person."

I feign shock, "_Really_?"

"You knew?" he asks.

"Johnny…when you came to quote unquote kill me, you seemed somewhere else, and when you realized Lucas was going to actually kill me you did try and stop him. You know, before I jumped out of the window."

"Wow. So, why all the "and you care because…"s?"

"Because contrary to your beliefs…I'm not a "Saint"…and I'm bored. Couldn't we start the year off with I don't know badminton? Why did we have to start with dodge ball, the most contact sport there is?"

"Actually, football has more contact…"

"I meant that you can play indoors. I mean, this is the sport you play when it's raining!"

"Why aren't you playing?" he asks.

"I can't." I sigh.

"Why is that?"

"Must you know?"

"I am the student teacher. I will find out eventually."

"Must you be an arrogant ass?"

He nods, "It's in my job description."

I laugh.

"So, why aren't you playing?"

I groan, "I can't tell you."

"You can tell me, but you just don't want to." he corrects.

"Wow, College DiMarco is much more arrogant than High School DiMarco…who knew?"

"Come on."

"No."

The bell rings. I pick up my bag and smile to him before running out of the classroom.

"Clare…"

"Bianca?" I hiss.

She corners me by the back exit of the school. "Morning."

"What happened to leaving me alone?" I ask trying to push past her.

"Even with that extra pregnant weight you can't push past me." she smirks.

"Could you leave me alone Bianca?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"What!" I ask.

"Um…how are the babies?" she asks.

"Fine." I reply.

"Good. Saint Clare, can I tell you something."

I smirk and cross my arms, "Aren't you doing that now?"

"Funny. But seriously."

"Fine…"

"See, my dad died before I was born, and my mom abandoned me. I was…I was supposed to have a twin. But, my mom fell down stairs and she lost my twin. She blamed me for some reason."

"Who knew Bianca has a soul?" I smile.

"I'm serious. But, I didn't know you were having twins, and I kinda knew I was wrong to attack you."

"Kinda?" I exclaim.

"Fine. I knew I was wrong to attack you. But, when Fitz said you were having twins that hit home. Are both babies okay?"

"Both are perfectly healthy."

"Good." she begins to walk away.

"And…Bianca. You didn't cause your twin to die. That was your mom. And, blaming you, that was stupid of her."

"Thanks." she smiles and walks away.

**Author's Note:** Redemption. Something I have had to deal with this week...it's tough...especially when you're in the spot where you feel on the line between right and wrong.

xoxoxo Cat


	13. Backwoods and Dimarco Part One

**Author's Note:** Hey There my peeps! Happy Valentine's Day!

**Disclamer:** I own my life...not Degrassi/it's chracters

_Chapter 13: Backwoods and DiMarco part ONE_

"You're twenty weeks now Clare. Only about sixteen weeks left. Everything seems fine from the sonogram." Dr. Michaels says.

"Thank you. I should be getting back to school now." I hop off the examination table and leave the room.

Mark is waiting for me in the lobby. When I come out he smiles. I walk over to him and groan.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I hate being late to school."

He laughs and we walk out of the office and into his truck. As we drive I feel the babies kick. I know it's both of them because I feel it from both sides. This happens whenever we drive. Well, it only started about three days ago, but whenever I'm in a car. I haven't told anyone that they've been kicking. Well, Dr. Michaels excluded.

"Thanks for the ride." I hop out of the truck and go into school.

"Hey Clare!" Alli runs over to me.

"Al, you ready for gym?" I ask.

"Never." she replies.

When we get into the gym I go and sit on the sidelines.

"Clare, still not playing."

"Still being an ass DiMarco?"

"As always. It's two months of not playing in gym Clare."

"Like I forgot. Well, I'm sorry if they went from dodge ball to volley ball."

"Why aren't you playing?"

"Why do you need to know? I thought as the student teacher you'd find out anyways."

"Coach won't tell me."

"Something I have in common with him." I smirk.

"Clare, just tell me."

"No! I don't have to."

"But you know you want to." he smiles.

"Fuck you." I whisper.

"What was that Clare?" he asks.

"Nothing." I reply.

"Tell me!" he begs.

"Nope."

"Please."

"It'll be around school soon enough." I whisper. I look down to my stomach which has grown…more. Who knew that it could grow more?

"What will."

I sigh, and whisper I'm pregnant into his ear.

"You're what?" he asks.

"Keep your voice down."

Alli comes over to us, "Hey Clare."

"Why aren't you playing?" I ask.

"Oh, my teams off."

"Right." I smirk.

"Fine…I got hit in the leg and faked it hurting badly."

"Backwoods."

Alli turns and for the first time sees Johnny, "_DiMarco_?"

**Author's Note: **Like the title says...PART ONE!

xoxoxo Cat


	14. Backwoods and Dimarco Part Two

**AN: Hey there peoples...PART DEUX!**

**Disclamer: I own a broken heart...not Degrassi**

_Chapter 14: Backwoods and DiMarco part TWO_

You can see the tension between the two. The fact that Johnny is back has gotten to all of us. Alli stands there and just stares at him. Thankfully the bell rings and I pull Alli out of there and into the bathroom.

"Alli! Again?"

"Johnny? No! He was one of the guys trying to get to you!" she exclaimed, but I knew she was lying.

I shrug, "Actually, he called Fitz and told him that it was Darcy. He's actually the reason I'm alive."

"What? Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because, Al, I know you better than you do! I know you want Johnny back. You really can't deny it. No matter how hard you try!"

She sighs, "Maybe…but I bet you he doesn't want me. I mean I'm only a senior! He's a junior in college!"

"Al…"

She cuts me off, "Wait! Are you defending DiMarco? You hate him!"

"Al…"

She continues, "You're so against him. After he lied to me you called him "Satan's Son". I mean, I hated you for that…but back then you were right."

"Al…"

She stops me again, "Clare, this is silly. Why would I go after him? I have options! I'm young!"

I groan, "Alliah Bhandari will you let me talk for a second?"

"Geez Clare, your moods are swinging rapidly today!"

I groan and stomp out of there. I go outside to get some fresh air, and I don't mind it because I have lunch now. When I get outside Johnny is standing at the bottom steps. Almost like he knew I was coming.

"DiMarco." I cross my arms.

"Come with me." he orders. Instead of refusing I follow him into the woods behind the school and sit next to him on the bench.

"What?" I ask.

"What's with Backwoods?" he asks.

"Who wants to know?" I smirk.

"Me." he replies.

"She's…she's under a lot of stress. I mean she came back to Degrassi at the middle of tenth grade after half a semester at an all girls' school. She thought I killed myself. She's helping me with…" I stop myself.

"With what?"

"Schoolwork."

"Liar. Whenever you lie your eye twitches."

"Stalker much?"

"An observation after spending nearly two months sitting on the sidelines with you."

I breath, "I'll tell you only on one condition."

He grins, "What?"

"You tell me why you want to know so much about Alli."

He shrugs.

"Johnny! I already know why. Telling me would confirm."

"Why then?"

"You love her!"

He averts his gaze.

"I'm right!" I smile.

"Now tell me your secret."

"I'm pregnant."

His eyes widen, "Saint Clare?" he asks.

"Old memories." I sigh.

"You know, even if you're pregnant I'm still going to call you "Saint Clare" just because you really are one."

"You know. I'm starting to see the good in you DiMarco. Be at the Dot today at fou…no, no, five." I get us and start to back away.

"Huh?" he asks.

"Just be there." I smirk.

**AN: Part three coming your way! In theaters near you...nah, jk...on this computer...which should be near you...how else do you read this? ha**

_xoxoxo Cat_


	15. Backwoods and Dimarco Part Three

**AN:** Hey ther...final Johnny Alli part.

**Disclamer:** No..I dont own Degrassi...despite the rumors you've heard

_Chapter 14: Backwoods and DiMarco part Three_

"_Peter_! Please you _so_ owe me!" I whine.

"And I gave your fiancée a job. We're _even_." He goes to a table with freshmen and puts down food.

"We are _nowhere_ near even! _Nowhere_! Peter, _please_! I'll love you _forever_!"

"I don't get why I have to do this!"

"Because you _love_ me!"

"Clare, I _need_ to work." he says going behind the counter. I corner him.

"I am _very_ pregnant. _Very_ moody. And you will do what I say because you _love_ me. Because you think that it's a good idea." He pushes past me and I follow him.

He groans, "Let me work Clare."

"_Pete_! Please, _please_, please! I _looove_ you! I know you're a hopeless romantic! Pretty _pretty_ please with cherries on top!"

He turns to me, "_Fine_!"

I hug him, "Thank you, _thank_ you! By the way they're coming at _five_! And we need to set up…like _now_!"

"Why did I let you do this to me?"

"Aww, Pete…it isn't what I did to you. It's what Eli and I did causing me to get moody causing you to feel for me!" I smirk.

"Fine. Everyone out!"

The teenagers groan.

"_Hey_! Get _out_!" I scream.

They all pay and run out the door.

"Will you work for me?"

"_Maybe_." I smile. "After I have these kids though."

Eli comes out of the backroom holding onto some candles. "Where?"

"Right _here_." I lead him to the table Alli and Johnny will sit at tonight.

"Don't you have to go to Alli's and get her dressed?" Eli reminds me.

"_Shit_! Bye Eli. Be ready when I get here. When DiMarco comes don't spoil the surprise!" I race out of the door. I run all the way to Alli's which in reality is only a few blocks from the Dot. When I get there she open the door. I run past her and go into her room. She follows me.

"Clare, what are you doing?"

"Looking for that dress." I reply searching through this closet. "Found it."

I shove into her hand her Have Your Frills Dress.

"Put it on!" I exclaim.

"What? Why?"

"We're going to be late! Just put it on!" I say.

"Yes ma'am." she smiles and goes into her closet. When she comes out she has on the dress and a pair of black stilettos.

"Good. Now make-up." I put her in front of her mirror.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What did I say about questions?"

"Fine!" she groans as she touches up her make-up. "Done."

I grab her hand and run down the stairs, "Bye Sav! I'm kidnapping Alli for the night."

"Have fun with Clare Alli!" he calls back.

I pull Alli with me as I run to the Dot.

"Clare…where are we going?" she asks.

"Shut up and hurry up!" I say as we reach the Dot.

"Why are we…"

I cut her off, "Alli…Johnny. Johnny…Alli. Dinner is served." I push her into her seat across from him and walk to the back where Peter and Eli stand.

The three of us watch as Alli and Johnny talk. Their talking seems heated, yet calm, and at one point they both lean in and start a heated make-out session.

"I can't watch this." Peter groans and turns around.

"Grow up Peter." I hiss. He hands me his keys.

"Lock up when you're done." he says as he exits out the back.

"Bye Pete!" I call.

When I turn back to the table I see Alli and Johnny getting their coats. Alli turns around and mouths "Thank you." to me. I smile and nod. She and Johnny hold hands and walk out.

"You did it." Eli smiles.

"Did you doubt me?" I ask.

"_Never_. I would never doubt you." he kisses me.

**AN: I love review...hey it is Valentine's DAY**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	16. Girls Nightmaybe?

**AN: Hey there...how's life? Well...here's chaoter 15**

**Disclamer: I dont own Degrassi! Just sayin...**

_Chapter 15: Girl's Night Takes a Turn For the Worst_

"Girls night!" I exclaim receiving looks from onlookers.

"What?" Alli asks.

"We need to get together! Alli, you've been way too busy with Johnny and Jenna you;ve well…you've been busy with your kid."

"I'm in." Alli smiles.

"Wait…Clare, are you sure? I mean you are eight months pregnant!"

"Come on! Just get your stuff and get your asses over to my house pronto!" I exclaim.

"Be there at five." Jenna smiles.

"I haven't left home without sleepover stuff since third grade." Alli laughs.

"Eli…"

He walks over to me and kisses me, "Yes?"

"Stay with Adam tonight."

"You sure you'll be fine?" he asks.

"Eli, she has me and Jenna!" Ali grabs my wrist as we head to the door.

As we walk out I hear Eli shout to us, "That's why I'm worried."

~~~Five pm~~~~

"Alli!" I scream.

"What?" she asks.

"Uh…I thought I saw a mouse." I shrug trying to hide the pain coursing through me. I try to hide it because I want them to stay.

"Clare, why are you wet?" Alli shrieks.

"Holy Shit! Your water broke!" Jenna exclaims.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter...I wanted to get SOMETHING out today...a lot of shit is going on in my life right now...but i have a duty here and i reeeeeallly didn't want to disapoint you guys! I love y'all so freakiung much! And getting reviews now...especially now with whats going on in my life...really brightens my day a whole hell of a lot!**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	17. Labor

**Author's Note: Hey there guys...here's the newest chapter! be excited...be VERY excited :D**

**Disclamer: No...I really Do Not own Degrassi or it's characters! **

_Chapter 16: Labor_

**Eli's POV:**

"Adam." I say as I knock violently on his front door.

"Eli?" he asks when he opens the door.

"No, Santa." I reply moving past him to sit down on the couch.

"I meant why are you here you smart ass." he slumps down next to me.

"Clare made me leave. Something about a girls night with Alli and Jenna."

"Oh."

My phone rings.

"Hello?" I say.

"Eli!" Alli shrieks.

"What is it Alli?" I ask.

"Clare…is in…labor…hospital…now!" she screams.

"I, uh, I'll be right there." I hang up and turn to Adam. I stand up.

"Dude, what is it?" he stands up.

"Fuck…I don't have a car!"

"Why do you need one?"

"Clare's in labor." I scream.

"What!"

"Yeah…I don't have my car with me! You still haven't passed the test."

"Hey, I passed the test…my mom just won't get me a car." he replies.

"Fuck how are we going to get there?"

"Fitz! He can drive us. He doesn't live to far away!" he exclaims.

I dial Fitz's number.

He answers, "Hello?"

"Fitz! Get your ass in your car and get over to Adam's!"

"Why?"

"Clare's in labor!"

"I'll be right there."

Adam and I wait five minutes until we hear a loud horn blaring. We run outside into the truck and he drives off. It feels like we're speeding, but we don't get pulled over. When we get to the hospital I'm the first out of the car running inside.

"Clare Edwards?" I ask the nurse at the desk.

"Eli! Thank God!" Alli runs up and hugs me.

"Alli, where is she?" I ask.

"Follow me." she says. I gesture for Fitz and Adam to follow us.

I hear Clare's cries of pain and run into the room. Jenna is holding onto Clare's hand as she coaches her on how to breathe. When Clare sees me her face lights up.

"Eli." she says in between breaths.

"Hello Dad." Dr. Michaels smiles to me when she enters. "Your four centimeters dilated. Do you want an epidural now Clare?"

She nods, "Please!"

Dr. Michaels allows a nurse in and the nurse warns Clare that the needle going into her back might hurt. It takes a few minutes for them to set everything up and double check, then they lift up her hospital gown and put the epidural in.

The nurse leaves and I walk over to Clare.

"Hi Clare." I smile.

**Clare's POV:**

"Eli." I say. My eyelids feel heavy. I feel tired and relaxed.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asks.

"Just tired." I yawn. He moves Jenna out of his way and climbs onto the bed next to me. He wraps his arm around me and kisses my temple.

"Take a nap. I'll be here when you wake up." he says.

I close my eyes.

**Eli's POV:**

"What's today?" I ask.

"The thirteenth." Jenna replies.

"Exactly eight months." I whisper.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Alli yawns.

"Ten pm." Fitz replies. "How long have you guys been here?"

"We got here at eight. I think her water broke around seven thirty." Alli says flopping onto the couch in the corner of the room. Jenna sits down next to her. Both girls have the look of pure exhaustion on their faces.

"Why don't you two go to sleep. We can wake you up when it's time." Adam offers.

"You're a savior Adam." Alli replies as she closes her eyes. Jenna nods and falls asleep too.

**Clare's POV:**

"Clare, wake up. Doctor Michaels is here to check how far along you are." Eli's soothing voice wakes me up. I open my eyes and position myself so that she can check.

"You're at nine centimeters. We should prepare for the delivery. Who's going in with you?"

"I am." Eli replies.

"I am too." Mark comes to my other side.

"Can I decide?" I ask.

They nod.

"Eli has to come! Mark you can come…"

The doctor cuts me off, "You can choose one more person to go into the room with you. And whomever you choose to go in with you will get to stay with you overnight."

"Can other people stay overnight too?"

"How many?"

"One or two." I reply.

"Possibly." she responds. "So who's the third person?"

"Eli…hon, could you wake Adam, Alli, and Jenna up?" I ask.

He nods and wakes the three of them up.

"I have one more person to choose to come in with me."

"Count me out. No offense Clare, I do love you, but I don't want to see that. Ever!" Alli exclaims.

"Thanks Al. Jenna, you went through this, do you want to come in with me?" I ask.

"I'd be honored Clare." she replies.

"So…I should get you three bracelets?" Doctor Michaels asks.

"Actually…I can't stay overnight. I have to go home to my kid."

"Adam! Adam will stay overnight." I reply.

"And me." Alli replies.

"So, four bracelets."

I nod. Dr. Michaels exits the room. When she comes back she gives the bracelets to each of them.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." she smiles and leaves.

"I wanted to ask you guys something."

All five heads turn to me.

"I want you to be the godparents."

They stare at me.

"Alli and Adam for one baby and Jenna and Mark for another. I mean you four are Eli's and my best friends. I don't think I'd be able to get through this without you guys."

"Anything." Alli smiles.

"I'd love to." Mark says.

"I'd be honored." Jenna replies.

"As long as you name it after me." Adam smirks.

"Adam!" I groan.

"Kidding." he smiles.

When Doctor Michaels walks back in she tells us it's time. We are ushered to the delivery room.

**AN: I am not writing labor...to weird to write...to to personal...I dont even want to be in the room if (or when) i ever have kids...I do not want to think about that now though...so...the next chapter will be RIGHT after the babies are born...**

**Oh...yeah...btw: It's February in this...seeing as she's eight months...just thought i might clear up that confusion...so...yeah**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	18. Welcome Babies

**Author's Note: Hey guys...this is the last chapter! Don't worry there WILL be an epilogue...and, if i get enough reviews telling me so...I'll make a sequel **

**Disclamer: Sadly I don't own Degrassi or it's characters...or Munro Chambers *sigh***

_Chapter 17: Welcome Babies_

When we go back into the room Alli and Adam rush to the side.

"Where are they?" Alli asks. Jenna walks in followed by Eli who holds one baby and then Mark who holds the other.

"What are their names?" Adam asks.

"We haven't picked them out yet." I reply.

"Here." Mark hands me my baby.

"Brie! I like the name Brie." Alli smiles.

"Hi Brie. Brie Elizabeth Goldsworthy." I smile to my baby girl as her eyes open. Her eyes open. They're big and brown. So much like Darcy's eyes. But, they have a little blue tint to them. And, she has black peach fuzz on top of her head. "I'm your mom."

"Can I hold my godchild?" Alli asks holding out her arms for the baby. I nod and pass her to Alli. Alli takes her and coos.

"Hi Brie. I'm your godmom Alli. This is Adam, your goddad. You have two great parents. Yeah. They love each other so much. You have a great family." she smiles to the little baby who yawns and falls back asleep.

"What about this little one?" Eli asks as he rocks the other newborn in his arm. I take her in my own arms and watch as her little arms stretch and she yawns. Her eyes open and they are green like her dads, along with tiny flecks of blue from me. Her hair is a bit longer than peach fuzz and is a dark blonde-brown.

"Hmm…why don't you name her Eli?" I ask.

"Me?" he asks.

"Yes you. You're the father." I smirk.

He thinks for a minute, "Callie. Callie Marie Goldsworthy."

I smile, "Hi Callie. I'm your mommy. Hi. That's your daddy over there. Yeah."

"Can I hold my godchild?" Jenna asks. I nod and pass Callie to her. "Hi honey. I'm Jenna, your godmom. Your goddad is Mark. Your mom and dad, Clare and Eli, are so so nice. You and your little sister are going to be so loved." she coos to the baby born twelve minutes before the other.

"Good Morning Clare, Eli and babies." Dr. Michaels walks in holding onto a clipboard.

"Morning?" Eli and I ask simultaneously.

"It's one am. Hi babies. Have you picked out names yet?"

"This one's Brie." Alli smiles as she puts the sleeping baby into the baby bed.

"This one's Callie." Jenna smiles putting the baby into the other pink baby bed.

"Miss. I'm afraid you have to be going now. Hospital policy." Dr. Michaels says.

"Oh. Bye guys. I'll be back later today." Jenna walks out of the room.

"Here are the babies information. You need to fill out their names. A nurse will be in to collect the files in about an hour." she smiles, waves, and leaves.

I look down at the file.

_Name: Brie Elizabeth Goldsworthy_

_Height: 18.6 inches_

_Weight: 6.9 lbs_

_Mother: Clare Diane Edwards_ (I haven't actually married Eli yet)

_Father: Elijah Derek Goldsworthy_

I turn the page and go to the other file.

_Name: Callie Marie Goldsworthy_

_Height: 21.5 inches_

_Weight: 8.3 lbs_

_Mother: Clare Diane Edwards_

_Father: Elijah Derek Goldsworthy_

I hand the nametags over to Eli who places them down on the correct beds. A nurse comes in and take the files away. She says I can go back home in at most two days.

"Eli…" I yawn. He comes to my side and lays down on the bed next to me.

"Go to sleep. You've had a long night Clare."

"I love you. And our babies." I close my eyes.

"I love you and our babies too." he kisses my temple.

About three hours late I wake up and feed Brie and Callie. I opted to breastfeed my babies.

In the morning when I wake up I see that the babies are both gone from their beds. Eli is asleep next to me. Alli and Adam are gone. Mark walks up to me and sits down in the chair next to the bed.

"Morning Clare." he smiles.

"Hey…where are my babies?" I ask.

"A nurse came in and took them to get their gowns on."

"Oh. What about Alli and Adam?" I ask.

"Alli had to go home to her parents. But, she'll be back later today with Jenna, KC, and Johnny. Adam went to the Dot to pick up food."

"Yes. Food!" I smile.

"Did someone say food?" Peter walks in.

"Whatdya bring me?" I ask.

"I brought enough chocolate chip pancakes for everyone."

Eli sits up and goes to get some food. He grabs me a plate and comes to sit back down on the bed.

"So where are the kids?" Peter asks as he takes some pancakes. Adam sits down on the couch and begins to stuff his face.

"Sorry we took so long. Callie was a little squirmy when we tried to put on her gown." Two nurses walk in.

"What's on the hat?" I ask.

"Valentine's Baby. Since they were born on Valentine's Day." the one holding Brie replies.

"Happy Valentine's Day." they smile and leave.

**AN: the next chapter is the epilogue**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	19. Till Death Do You Part

**Author's Note: Hey there...here's the last chapter...**

**Disclamer: I sadly still don't own Degrassi or its characters OR Munro Chambers...sigh**

_Chapter 19: 'Till Death Do You Part_

It's been four months since I had the babies. I sit on my vanity chair and watch as Alli does my make-up. This is like an out-of body experience. Like I'm watching as Fiona and Holly J transport my gown to me. I watch as my mom and Jenna help me get into the dress. I watch as my mom cries when she sees me.

"Clare. You look amazing." Fiona smiles.

"You would know. You picked out the dress. And paid for it! Fi, how can I ever repay you?" I ask.

"You got me and Adam together. This is thanks enough." she smiles.

Everyone is wearing the same dress. Alli, my maid of honor, wears a baby blue version of the dress. The others, Fiona, Jenna, and Holly J are wearing a jade green version. My eyes. Eli's eyes. My dress is an Oleg Cassini dress, one that Fiona handpicked for me and I had not seen it until just now. My mother holds onto Brie who adorns a cute blue and brown polka dot dress, and Jenna holds onto Callie who wears the same dress except green with brown polka dots.

I breathe in deeply, "I'm nervous."

"That's normal, Clare." my mom comforts me.

"I just…I can't believe this."

"What?" my mom says.

"I'm getting married. I'm a mom."

"We should get going." Jenna tells my mom, who nods in response.

"What? The wedding is in our backyard. Where do you need to go?" I ask.

"You'll see." Jenna smiles as she, along with everyone else exits the room. I walk out of my room and descend the staircase.

"You look beautiful."

I turn around, "Mark?" I ask.

"Hey little sis." he smirks.

"What are you doing here?"

"Taking you to your final destination." he grabs my arm and leads me outside to his truck.

"I'm going to arrive to my mystery location wedding in a truck? Hmm. Wow." I say as I hop in.

Mark smirks, "Put this on."

In my hands I hold a silky blindfold, "A blindfold. Really?"

"I'm just transport." he shrugs.

"And the guy walking me down the aisle since my dad refuses to talk to me." I reply.

"True. So, just put on the blindfold." he replies.

"Fine!" I say as I tie on the blindfold.

We drive for a while before he says that we've arrived. When I get out of the car Mark takes my hand and leads me to wherever we're going. He takes off my blindfold. I turn around. _Aw_! The old abandoned church. Eli's done it up with white lights and bouquets of the green and blue flowers from my bouquet. Mark smiles. The wedding march starts and I head down the aisle. When I get to the front Mark kisses my cheek and goes to stand behind Adam, Johnny, and KC. I stand beside Eli and in front of my bridesmaids.

"Do you Clare Diane Edwards take Elijah Derek Goldsworthy to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold. In sickness and in health until death do you part?" the priest asks.

"I do." I say.

"Do you Elijah Derek Goldsworthy take Clare Diane Edwards to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold. In sickness and in health until death do you part?" the priest asks.

"I do." he smirks.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

Eli leans in and kisses me.

_The End...or is it?_

**AN: I'm going to make a sequel...most likely...review if you think i should...or if i should end the story here**

**oh...the dresses are on my page check them out!**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	20. Sequel Up

**The sequel is up...**

**it's called...**

**The Tides Change...**

**Read it! **

**Review it!**

**Love it!**

**xoxoxo Cat**


End file.
